CO2 recovery systems or the corresponding methods are currently used in breweries to recover CO2 arising during the main fermentation so that it can then be used in other processes such as, for example, prestressing and emptying storage tanks under pressure, carbonating, bottling, etc.
During the CO2 recovery often damage can be observed in particular with increased use of high gravity methods in the fermentation section, i.e., during brewing with high wort concentrations, and with the optimisation of the net content of the fermenters (reduction of the unfilled space). In this respect also, massive corrosion phenomena appear on the associated pipework, apparatus and machinery (usually pitting). The functional capability, in particular of the CO2 compressors, is substantially impaired due to deposits of aerosols and their constituent substances. This leads to a reduction in the service life of the operational valves and to medium-term damage of glands and piston rods, which can lead to the failure of the complete system.